Forbidden Kiss
by xChuuGaEulx
Summary: Oh Ha Ni is living daily life as a senior in high school while being madly in love with none other than Baek Seung Jo. But, what if Baek Seung Jo wasn't a student like Oh Ha Ni, but her teacher?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back! Thank you so much for being so patient with me! Kamsahamnida! I will update all my fanfics soon, especially Acceptions and The Secret Life of a Female Commoner! So, recently I have been watching Playful Kiss again and have been reading a lot of fanfics and stories on Wattpad and ultimately got an idea for this story! I just wanted to explain this story for a second. Basically, it's about Oh Ha Ni's high school experiences, but instead, what if Baek Seung Jo wasn't a student, but her teacher? I hope you all enjoy! Please review and favorite! Feel free to PM me!

 **Forbidden Kiss**

 **Chapter One**

 **Oh Ha Ni's POV**

I groaned as I walked into my classroom for school. I got no sleep last night. Oppa and I were searching up new homes to live in since we were going to move soon, and I was stuck finishing my math homework which I didn't understand at all. I sat down at my desk and put my head down, just to be greeted by Ju-Ri and Min-Ah.

"Hi!" Ju-Ri smiled, her hairstyling materials around her waist.

I waved in response as Ju-Ri seemed to notice that I was not my usual self that morning.

"Omo! What happened to you?" She asked.

"I got no sleep! Too busy helping Oppa with the house search."

Ju-Ri and Min-Ah nodded as the door to the classroom swung open.

"Everyone take your seats," Mr. Baek said. He walked over to the front of the classroom and noticed that I had my head down on the desk. He sighed and walked over, slamming his hands down on both sides of my desk.

"Yah! Oh Ha Ni! Class has started! Stop sleeping and pay attention!"

I scrambled up just to see him sigh and walk away. Mr. Baek started preparing us for attendance, but I didn't listen when the names were being called. I was too busy staring at him from the back of the room.

I admit, I have a crush on Mr. Baek. He's a young teacher, in his twenty's and probably just a teacher in training. I have him for two of my classes - for homeroom and math. Since I am in one of the lowest percentiles in school, he is the teacher for all those purple kids.

Soon, my name for attendance was called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh Ha Ni," Mr. Baek called.

"Here!" I jumped out of my seat, making everyone laugh. I sat down with an embarrassed look on my face as Mr. Baek gave us a break before we started math. Some of the kids left to go to other classes, but Ju-Ri, Min-Ah, Joon-Goo, three other girls, and I stayed in the classroom as more kids filed in and out.

The three girls next to me caught my attention because they were talking about Mr. Baek.

"Is he married?" One girl giggled.

"I don't think so. With a personality like that. Mr. Baek is cold, but he doesn't look all that bad," Another girl responded.

I glared at them, just when the third girl spoke.

"Mr. Baek is not cold, just mature. Unlike other guys here. But he's also young."

Soon, math class started. During class, I drew pictures of Mr. Baek in my textbook. I didn't notice Joon-Goo until he whispered to me.

"Ha Ni-ah!" He smiled, waving at me.

I looked over at him and waved, turning back immediately afraid to face the wrath of Mr. Baek.

"Ahh, so cute! Ha Ni-ah, how's the home search going?" He asked.

I turned back to him and gave two thumbs up.

"If you get your new house soon, take me there, alright?" He said.

"Okay!" I smiled.

"Joon-Goo! Ha-Ni! Is there any reason why you should be talking in my class?" Mr. Baek yelled.

Joon-Goo just continued to stare at me as I turned to face Mr. Baek and shook my head.

"Good. Because your grades don't show otherwise. Now, Ha Ni-ah, I need to see you after school speaking of grades," Mr. Baek continued.

I nodded as the class laughed.

I bit my lip and was worried throughout all my classes. I was already embarrassed enough when I talked to him in class, so talking to him alone will be even more embarrassing!

After my last class of the day, I walked back to Mr. Baek's classroom just to see him talking with a female teacher, which made me really jealous. I hid outside of the door and listened to their conversation.

"Seung Jo, I'm available on Saturday. Wanna go with me to that new coffee place downtown," She flirted.

"No thank you, Ms. Go."

"Seung Jo-ah, please!" She whined.

I peeked my head in, which caught Mr. Baek's attention.

"Excuse me, I have to talk with a student," He said, motioning for me to come in.

Ms. Go glared at me and walked out of the room. Mr. Baek is popular with both female students and teachers, even though he has such a cold attitude. Yet he is very attractive and smart. I even heard he got 100% on all his tests in high school and college! I sat down in the chair at the front of his desk, as Mr. Baek leaned over the desk and looked at me.

I looked away as he sighed.

"Oh Ha Ni, the reason why I have called you into my classroom after school is to talk to you about your attention span in class," He said.

Oh no! What do I do? He can't know that I like him!

I nodded as he continued to talk.

"Everyone has really bad grades in the purple section. But, in math class you have one of the worst grades in school."

"Really?" I asked innocently, my eyes wide as I smiled brightly.

"Yah! Oh Ha Ni! This is not something you should be proud of!" He yelled, smacking me on the head with a ruler.

"Ow," I whispered, rubbing my head with my hands.

"Now, let me ask you this. Why aren't you paying attention in class? You always space out and talk to others. Is there a reason why you have such a short attention span in my class?" He asked.

I started to panic. What should I say? He just kept looking at me with a piercing stare, as I opened my mouth to speak.

 _Hi! This is the end of chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me if you did, I feel this concept was a little different than the rest *sighs* Please tell me if you liked it, and I will be updating soon if you did! See you soon and thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I can't believe I already got more reviews in a few days! Thank you guys so much!

Now, I hope you enjoy Forbidden Kiss chapter two! Please review and favorite! Thank you guys again, and feel free to PM me with any requests or for chapter update knowledge!

On with the story!

 **Forbidden Kiss**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Oh Ha Ni's POV**

"Um, well I've been distracted by you," I whispered.

"Me?"

"No, I said... Gu! Bong Joon Goo!"

"Ah. Well, I'll assign you a new seat instead. In the middle of Ju-Ri and….Min-Ah," He said.

I smiled, thanking him.

"Oh, and about your grades, a few days ago I talked to your father, and he agreed to let me come over each weekday. I'll be coming over to your house starting the day after tomorrow. You are dismissed," He said seriously.

"Thank you," I bowed, exiting the room.

Wait, what!? Mr. Baek, the guy I like, is now my private tutor?

I whined. So embarrassing!

On the bright side, it gives us more time to be alone together.

 **Seung Jo's POV**

It was finally Sunday morning. I really didn't feel like going to Oh Ha Ni's home. Ha Ni's probably the second worst student I have in class. She doesn't pay attention, she talks during class, and always stares at me weirdly. Probably because she dislikes me. I am strict to my students, and I don't really mind admitting it. I brought the study materials and headed out the door after getting dressed.

After a few minutes of searching, I found the house. I got out of my car and rang the doorbell. Ha Ni opened the door.

"Hello," She greeted.

I moved my head up to acknowledge her.

"Where's your father?" I asked.

"Work."

I stepped in the house.

"Where should we study?" I asked.

"My room."

 **Oh Ha Ni's POV**

Mr. Baek was finally here! Right now, we were going to my room to study.

"Let's start," He said as he set his things down on the mini table in my room.

I nodded as he started with the lesson, having no idea what he was talking about. I just stared at his face.

"Alright, can you tell me the answer to this equation?" Mr. Baek asked.

I just stared off into space, daydreaming about Mr. Baek.

"Oh Ha Ni? Yah, Oh Ha Ni! Pay attention!" Mr. Baek called out.

I momentarily seemed to forget he was sitting right next to me.

I cleared my throat and apologized to him.

"What is the answer?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said timidly.

"X equals five," Mr. Baek stated.

After what seemed like an hour passed, I still stared at him, not wanting to ever look away. I had no idea how me liking him started. How could I like a teacher?

"Alright, Ha Ni. This study session is over," He stated.

This snapped me out of my thoughts. I started turning red as he looked at me closely.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just….really...hot in here," I explained.

"Well, I am leaving. Come to class tomorrow, got it?"

I nodded.

Soon, Mr. Baek left the room. I couldn't believe how embarrassed I was to just talk to him. How did I fall in love with him?

The next day, I walked into homeroom.

"Have you heard?" I saw some girls talking to one another.

"What!?" A girl asked excitedly.

"Gi-Hye just confessed to Mr. Baek!"

"No way, did he accept?"

"Probably not."

"But what if he did? Then that means...omo!"

"Do you think Mr. Baek is dating her!?"

I stopped in my tracks. Mr. Baek dating Gi-Hye? That can't be...after a mere confession!?

I sat down in my desk and slumped down in my chair, as the classroom door burst open.

"Everyone take your seats!"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Is it going too fast? Please feel free to comment/vote/message me! I love reading your comments! I'll update really soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Oh Ha Ni's POV**

Everyone in class shuffled to get into their seats as Mr. Baek walked into the classroom. Faint whispers and laughter could be heard as I saw Mr. Baek turn around to start homeroom.

"Alright, I'm taking attendance and after that I have something to announce," Mr. Baek said.

I turned to Ju-Ri and Min-Ah as they both looked at me with concern.

"Yah, why are you staring at me like that?" I whined.

"Are you okay?" Min-Ah asked.

"Y-yeah, why would you ask that?"

"Omo, it's just that you have been staring off into space for a while now," Ju-Ri said.

"Could it be that you hear about Mr. Baek?" Min-Ah asked.

"N-no! Of course not!" I whispered.

"Ha Ni-ah, we're not stupid. We see you look at him in class and watch him during lunch. We know you like him," Ju-Ri teased.

Was it really that obvious?

"Yah! Be quiet while I'm taking attendance," Mr. Baek yelled at us.

After Mr. Baek called a few more names, the door to his classroom swung open.

A girl with long brownish-orange hair walked in. She smiled at us as she walked over to the front of the classroom.

"Hello," She greeted.

Who could she be?  
Mr. Baek walked over to her and sighed, "Why are you here?"

She turned to him and looked back at us.

"Hi everyone! I am Eun Gi-Hye. Nice to meet you! I have just transferred to Mr. Baek's homeroom and period one math class," She said.

Everyone turned to stare at her as the whispered about Mr. Baek and Gi-Hye.

"Alright, take your seat Gi-Hye and everyone else quit talking. I have an announcement to make," Mr. Baek said.

Everyone quieted down as Mr. Baek sighed.

"The school has arranged a special school overnight trip for seniors at a hot spring hotel. Please take these papers and give them back to me tomorrow so you'll be able to go."

The class squealed as they grabbed the papers Mr. Baek was handing out.

"Seung Jo-ah, um, I mean, Mr. Baek, when are we leaving?" Gi-Hye asked.

Mr. Baek snapped his head to look at her with wide eyes open. Why did Gi-Hye call him by his first name?!

"Ah, um, we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. Now, the bell for the first class will be ringing soon. Gather your things," He stated.

"No way! I can't believe she transferred to our homeroom!" A girl scowled.

I looked over at Gi-Hye, she was sitting at her desk looking at Mr. Baek twirling her hair. All of a sudden, she stopped looking at him and turned to face me. I quickly looked away, but I could tell she already saw me. She sighed, getting up from her seat and making her way over towards me.

"Hi, creepy much?" She said walking over to me.

"Um, what? Sorry I was just spacing out...," I replied.

"Uh-huh, well, I've seen you staring at me. Could you please stop? I know what people around here have been saying about Mr. Baek and I."

I nodded quickly.

"Thank you…," She trailed off, searching for a name.

"Oh Ha Ni," I said.

"Ah. Oh Ha Ni. I have also noticed something else you have been staring at. Mr. Baek."

I looked at her, "W-what? You've noticed…"

"Omo! I was right!"

Her expression changed from happy and carefree to serious as she spoke again, "Stay out of my way. If you could do that, then we can be friends!"

I looked at her and nodded as math class begun.

 _ **(A/N: Time skip to day of the class trip)**_

It was finally time! I was so excited. After giving Mr. Baek my forms yesterday, I already started to plan what I was going to pack.

I lugged my suitcases from my room at my current home, my father still looking for another place to move to. No such luck there. Everything has already been sold.

I met up with Ju-Ri and Min-ah at the front of my house as I said goodbye to my father who was crying.

"Dad, seriously! I'll be back soon, the trip is only a week long," I whined.

"Alright, alright," He smiled, wiping the tears off his face.

He waved goodbye and walked inside the house. I turned to Ju-Ri and Min-Ah as we all squealed.

"Let's go," Min-Ah smiled as we started walking to school.

"I've watched dramas that went like this. We go on a class trip and meet people there. Get boyfriends," Ju-Ri sighed dreamily.

"In your dreams," Min-Ah rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yah!" I laughed as Ju-Ri lightly slapped Min-Ah's shoulder.

"Omo! I just realized something! Ha Ni-ah, this is your chance to get closer to Mr. Baek, and you can possibly confess!" Ju-Ri said, eyes wide.

I looked at her, my eyes widened as well.

"No, I can't. Gi-Hye told me to stay away from him, probably because they are dating," I said sadly.

"Ha Ni-ah, like that cold Mr. Baek would accept a confession from a girl like her," Min-Ah stated.

"Then does that mean he'll reject me, too?" I asked her.

"Probably not," Ju-Ri said.

"It's likely," Min-Ah said as Ju-Ri glared at her.

"Just try and get closer to him over the trip. For your happiness," Ju-Ri said dramatically.

I nodded as we walked to the front of the school where all the seniors were waiting. I saw Mr. Baek talking to some boys and Gi-Hye, who was following him around.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Mr. Baek clapped his hands together.

He continued, "We need everyone to form into groups of four. These people will be your roommates, so choose wisely."

I hung onto Ju-Ri and Min-Ah as we smiled together, wondering who could be the fourth person. But our question was answered when Gi-Hye walked over to us.

"Hi girls! Can I be your fourth roommate?" She asked.

"Sorry, we already-," Ju-Ri started before I covered her mouth.

"Sure!" I smiled.

She smiled back at me as Mr. Baek continued.

"Now, everyone, there will be teachers assigned to each group. This group is assigned Ms. Ah, you guys Mr. Lee, you Mr. Cheong…"

He continued on and on until he stopped at our group.

"You guys will be assigned to me."

My eyes popped out of my head as my friends squealed. Gi-Hye smirked as all the other girls groaned.

"Of course, he's assigned to the roommate his 'girlfriend' is in," I heard a girl whisper.

All of a sudden three buses pulled up to the school lot. Mr. Baek looked at the buses and back to us.

"Alright, the buses are here. Everyone stick with your group and board the vehicles please. Girls, stay there and wait for me," Mr. Baek said, eyeing us.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! I wanted to do something different and I thought...class trip...hot springs...hotel...jealous Oh Ha Ni...Baek Seung Jo! Please review and favorite! Next chappie will be up soon!**


End file.
